Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to calipers for measuring tissue thickness. More particularly the present application relates to an improved tissue caliper.
Background of Related Art
Calipers for measuring the thickness of tissue and other anatomical objects are known. Such calipers utilize a conventional spring to, depending on the configuration of the caliper, drive the caliper jaws open or closed. The force provided by conventional springs varies linearly based on the length that the spring is extended or compressed. The more a spring is extended or compressed, the stronger the force exerted by the spring. This characteristic creates inconsistencies when measuring tissue samples of different thickness. For example, using a standard spring, a tissue caliper will exert a much greater force on a 1-inch-thick sample than on a 0.10-inch-thick sample.
The hydraulic nature of tissue further complicates measuring the thickness of tissue. Due to the viscoelastic properties of tissue, users clamping down on tissue for varied periods of time will record completely different measurements.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an improved caliper for measuring tissue designed to reduce variability in data collection. It would further be beneficial if such improved caliper was more ergonomic than current designs.